The Internet of Things is “an Internet of things connected,” and there are two meanings: first, the core and basis of the Internet of Things are still the Internet, and it is a network extended on the basis of Internet; second, the user terminals thereof extend to any things to carry out information exchange and communication. Therefore, the definition of the Internet of Things is a network to connect any articles and the Internet to carry out information exchange and communication by way of information sensing devices such as radio frequency identifications (RFID), infrared sensors, global positioning systems, and laser scanners according to an agreed protocol, so as to achieve intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring and management. In this network, articles can communicate with each other without the intervention of the user, and the essence thereof is to achieve the automatic identification of articles and interconnection and sharing of information by way of a computer Internet using various technologies, and we may say the Internet of Things is a world filled with intelligence. Herein, the “thing” needs to meet the following conditions to be accommodated into the range of Internet of Things: 1. there should be a receiver for corresponding information; 2. there should be a data transmission channel; 3. there should be a certain storage function; 4. there should be a CPU; 5. there should be an operating system; 6. there should be a specific application; 7. there should be a data transmitter; 8. it should follow the communication protocol of the Internet of Things; and 9. there should be a unique serial number which can be identifier in the Internet of Things.
The usage of the Internet of Things is quite wide, ranging from fields such as intelligent traffic, environmental protection, government work, public security, secure household, intelligent fire control, industrial monitoring, older care, personal health, flower planting, water system monitoring, food origination, and enemy inspection, to intelligence collection and so on. The Internet of Things fully applies the New Generation IT technology into various industries, and in particular, the sensors are embedded and equipped into various objects such as power grid, railways, bridges, tunnels, highways, architectures, water supply systems, dams, oil and gas pipelines, and then the Internet of Things is integrated with the existing Internet to achieve the integration of the human society and physical system; in this integrated network, there are central computer groups with super powerful ability which can manage and control the personnel, machine, equipment and facilities in the integrated network in real time, and based on this, the human can manage the production and life in a more delicate and dynamic manner, achieving an “intelligent” state, improving the utilization rate of the resources and the production level, and improving the relationship between human and nature; and undoubtedly, if the Internet of Things era comes, the daily life of the human will be changed greatly.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the networking of the existing Internet of Things service, and there are the following defects in the application of the current Internet of Things service: 1. there lacks a control center to control the Internet of Things service, which makes it difficult to combine various applications in the Internet of Things service system to provide comprehensive service and achieve comprehensive resource usage and information sharing for various applications, for example, the fire alarm system will make an alarm sound and start the watering apparatus when it detects smog, however, it cannot contact with the external world, such as automatically dialing 119 by triggering the mobile phone of the user; 2. the Internet of Things service is formed once, and the subsequent modification and update is relatively complicated, since when modifying the service, each terminal of the Internet of Things has to be modified, and there are a large number of terminals of the Internet of Things, if one needs to carry out modification, it will be a huge job.